Luke's Gift!
by blue-eyed-cow
Summary: Harvest Moon AP. Luke finds a gift that he is sure will win the heart of Elana, the newest rancher in town. But what happens when a typhoon hits the island? My first fanfic so please be nice! Luke x my character. Luke's POV
1. My perfect plan is going to work!

**A/N: Hey everyone! **

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope everyone likes it. **

**I got the idea for this story when I was playing Harvest Moon Animal Parade. My character, Elana, woke up on the day of a pretty bad typhoon and found Luke at her door with a present! I found this kinda funny, so decided to right a story about it. **

**I think it should have about three chapters or so. So, I present to you chapter 1!**

**Oh, and disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Duh.**

I lay awake in bed, beaming at myself. I was soooo-_oh_ smart! This was _totally_ going to work! Owen couldn't have come up with a better plan himself!

My smile grew wider as I thought about the events earlier this day, then wider when I though about tomorrow. I absent-mindedly picked at the band-aid covering my nose as I thought about what had happened today.

It was the perfect plan. Owen and I had gone to Horn Ranch earlier in the day to pick up some medicine for my dog, who hadn't been feeling good lately. I had been waiting outside the store (I haven't been allowed in ever since I accidentally ate one of those silkworms they sold there), when Cain came out of the barn. He was the owner of the ranch. I didn't know him too well, but I knew he was pretty nice. I also knew that he was the first one to meet _her_; he was the one who drove her from the far side of the island to her ranch. So, building up my courage and holding on tight to my trusty axe, I had asked him a question that had been eating away at me for a while.

"Uh, Cain? Can I talk to you for a second?" I had asked.

He had looked over at me and smiled. He had a square-shaped chin and wide shoulders. He was short and all muscle, with short brown hair. His brown eyes met my hazel ones, and he had nodded. "Sure thing, Luke!"

I had gulped. Here I go! "Uh, if the rancher, Elana, were to like a certain kind of food, what would it be?"

I remember the look of understanding that crossed over Cain's tan face, and his expression softened. "Ah, I see." He had smiled again, "Well, she told me she loved sweet foods. Does that help?"

I had felt joy rush through me and I had resisted the urge to leap into the air. "Yeah! A ton! Thanks!"

And, forgetting about Owen (he ended up being pretty mad about that later), I had ran down the hill, past Marimba Farm, over a bridge, past the beach, through Elana's ranch, over another bridge, and into Garmon Mines. I stopped, panting, clutching my axe, and looked around. The dirt road had appeared to be abandoned. I suppose the four shop owners and their families were all inside.

I loved Garmon Mines. It was a cute mini-town where my dad, Bo, Barbara, Phoebe, Julius, Mira, Ramsey, Owen, Chloe, and I all lived. I had friends here, like Owen: the blacksmith's nephew, and Bo: my dad's apprentice who lives with us. I wasn't a great friend with Julius: the jeweler's apprentice. Phoebe mostly stayed locked up in her room, working on some weird invention. And Chloe, well- Chloe (Owen's cousin) was like a little sister to us all. Life was good here. Also, it was close to Elana's house, which is always a plus.

Anyways, I had ran inside my dad's shop; the carpenter's; _our home._ Bo and I shared a room in the back. Our house had four rooms: the store (which is also where we build everything), a kitchen connected to the store, my dad's room branching off of the store, and our room branching off of his. I liked our house; it was small and wooden, and always smelled of sawdust and axe polish. Always good smells.

Once inside, I had ran for my room and opened a small trunk at the foot of my unmade bed. I had removed the contents, a small bag, and then practically skipped out of the room.

Next was phase two of my plan: actually _buy_ the present. I knew what I wanted to give her. I could picture it clearly in my mind: she would open her door, see me standing there, holding out her present, and she would smile that beautiful smile, and those big brown eyes would light right up, and she would be so happy, and I would wrap my arms around her, and we would kiss each other passionately, and-

I had shaken my head to stop my mind from getting too carried away, a bad habit of mine. She hadn't even been on the island for two months yet! I needed to slow down…

I had walked to the next store over, the general store, run by Barbara. She was a nice, rather loud woman who sold just about anything. I had strolled into the large white building, holding my axe in one hand and my bag in the other. Barbara had been standing behind the desk, blond hair wrapped in a bandana, as my blue hair was (because, really, who _doesn't_ like bandanas?), and blue eyes shining.

"Hey, Luke-ster! Whaddya need?"

Used to those kinds of nicknames after fourteen years, I had been searching the shelves behind her, seeing what she had. "Do you happen to have any honey?"

She had smiled again. "You're in luck! Just got an order in today! Fresh from Marimba Farms!" She turned around and took a large jar of golden stuff off of a shelf. "That'll be 200G!"

My face had fallen. "Oh… I only have 176…" I had been saving up for something special for months, using my allowance money (Dad doesn't really pay me for working for him, he just gives me allowance), to save up. I though for sure that would be enough.

Barbara had looked thoughtful for a second, then she smiled. "Well, how's this? Who's the honey for?"

Knowing I was a terrible liar, I had decided not to try anything. "It was going to be a gift for someone."

Her smile had grown. "As long as it's not my Phoebe, how about I make it 160G instead?"

My eyes had lit up. "Really? A 40G discount?"

"Of course!"

That was phase two. With 16G left (which could hardly get you anything on this island), I went back to my house and secretly "wrapped" (AKA tied a ribbon I had found in the trash around) the honey. By this time it was getting dark. I really, _really_ wanted to give her the present now, but I had learned that she goes to sleep early, mostly because her work tires her out so much. Or maybe 15-year-olds just sleep more than 14-year-olds. Whatever.

So here I was now, not being able to wait until morning (I not only classified as "bandana boy" but also as the really impatient one. Go figure), a snoring 12-year-old sleeping soundly on the other side of the room.

My eyelids felt heavy and I smiled one last time. I was finally going to show her that I was the _bestest_ axmen ever.

And I fell asleep.

**A/N: Please review, guys! **

**I know it's not that good, so I need all the help I can get! And if you do like it, please review because I won't post the second chapter if I don't think people like the story to begin with. **

**Thanks to everyone who read it, and if I get a lot of reviews I'll have the second chapter up real soon!**

**~ blue-eyed-cow**


	2. My perfect plan epically fails!

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up! It took me a while to finish, the imagery in this story is difficult to do, but I think it turned out pretty good!**

**I hope everyone likes it. This chapter is a little on the dramatic side, but for those of you who don't like it don't worry, it will get funny again soon! **

**So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon Animal Parade. If I did, Luke and Selena would **_**never**_** be together. In fact, Selena would be dead. Mwa ha ha ha! **

BOOM!

CRASH!

That was what I was awakened to. I woke with a loud yelp and sat straight up in bed, eyes wide. I sat, panting, pale-faced, eyes darting around the room. Maybe I had just dreamt it…

BOOM!

I shut my eyes tight as a huge clap of thunder rolled across the sky, followed by blinding light. I could hear rain fearlessly beating against my window and wind howling, making the house creak. _A typhoon._

I gulped down a lump in my throat and resisted the urge to hide under my covers like a child.

I glanced at Bo, still sound asleep. I swear, that guy could sleep through the apocalypse…

CRASH!

I yelped again, shivering, squeezing my eyes tight. Typhoons weren't common on the island, but when they _did_ hit, they hit _bad._

I had always been afraid of them. But I used to feel better when my mom would comfort me during a storm, telling me everything was alright, that there was nothing to be afraid of, that the bestest **(A/N: Yes, people, I know that's not a real word, but Luke used it when I met him so I decided to add it) **axmen ever shouldn't fear a storm. And I believed her. She always made it better.

But that was a long time ago. Before she got caught in a storm while in Fugue Forest. Before the lightning had struck that tree she was standing just a little too close to…

BOOM!

The room was momentarily illuminated by the flash of light, and then went dark again. Taking in deep breaths, casting one last glance at the sleeping silhouette of Bo, I gathered my quilt around me and slid my bare feet onto the wooden floor of my bedroom. My eyes were slowly adapting to the darkness; I stood up shakily and headed to the doorway of my room. I needed my dad right now.

CRASH!

BANG!

It sounded as though all the trees near us were trying to knock the poor house over. Wide-awake by now, I opened the door to my dad's room. It took me a second to realize he wasn't in bed either. Knowing instantly where he was, I crept though his room and out the other door.

I was in the woodshop. The store. More thunder filled my ears, impossibly loud, and lightning lit up the scene. All the machines in the room looked strangely alive. The saws all glinted evilly. The vices looked as though they were frowning. Shadows of unknown… _things_… danced on the walls.

_I'm the bestest axmen in the world, I'm the bestest axmen in the world, I'm the bestest axmen in the-_

BOOM!

Without meaning to, I let out a strangled yelp of fear. I stood frozen for a second, heavy quilt wrapped around me. Then I heard a voice from the kitchen.

"Luke? That you?"

It was barely audible because of the roaring rain and howling wind, but I heard it. Sighing with relief, I scrabbled up a few steps to get to the kitchen landing. I saw a small flame flickering slightly on the table, and my dad's gruff face cast in orange above it. "Power's out." He grunted. I had to strain my ears to hear him. Another blast of thunder and lightning made my jump. "Had to light a candle." He continued. "Are, uh, you ok?"

Dad knew how sensitive the whole matter was. It was hard to believe mom had… left… a whole six years ago. But six years wasn't enough, and typhoons still brought painful memories. I'm sure it did for him, too.

I nodded, probably extremely unconvincing. He nodded in response. He's not a man of many words, but he can make anyone feel better just with that nod of his.

"Thunder wake you up, too?"

I nodded again. Then I sank down in the chair across from him, not wanting to meet his eyes. His blue hair was tied back in a ponytail just like mine. Only he had a mustache to go with it. I hope I got a mustache someday…

BOOM!

CRACK!

I flinched, and I could have sworn my dad did, too. We sat in silence for a while. I'm usually not a very quiet person, so eventually I broke the silence with a yawn and said, "What time is it, anyways?"

He lifted up his left wrist to the candlelight and read his watch. "A little past 5:30, why?"

5:30… 5:30… _5:30?_ "Oh… Oh no!" I groaned, pounding my fist on the wooded table.

My dad looked at me, probably wondering if I was ok-in-the-head. "What's wrong with 5:30?"

What was wrong with 5:30? Nothing, if you didn't _have a present to give to the cutest girl in the world at exactly 6 o'clock!_ She always woke up at 6 o'clock (don't ask how I know that), so I _needed_ to give the honey to her at 6 o'clock! Why? Well, remember when I said I wasn't known for my patience? Yeah, well _that's_ why!

I was about to jump out of the seat, whip some decent clothes on, and run to her house as fast as I could, when another blast of thunder sounded and lightning lit the sky. Oh, right.

My dad continued to watch me as I weighed my options. On one side, there was a cute girl waiting for her honey, and expecting it at exactly 6 o'clock. **(A/N: Don't you just love his imagination?) **On the other, a very scary storm making trees attack our house. And there are _a lot_ of trees near our house.

Cute girl wins, any day!

I stood up, letting my quilt fall to the ground. "Dad, there's something I need to do. I'll be right back."

He looked surprised. "You're not going out _there?_"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I am."

"Ok."

That definitely caught me off guard. I mean, he was never a very strict parent, but this just took me aback. I mean, _a typhoon?_ What about mom?

He saw my expression. "You're not that good at containing your excitement, son. I know something's been up. I know you have to do this. But just promise me you'll be careful."

A huge smile broke over my face, and my shoulders relaxed (until more thunder boomed). "I promise!"

Then I hopped down the stairs, whipped open door after door, and ran into my room. I tied on my usual flaming bandana, put a clean pair of pants on, and stuck a breath mint into my mouth. (You never know when a kiss could come on!) Then I grabbed the jar of honey and ran back to the main room.

BOOM!

I gave my dad one last wave, grabbed my awesome axe, waiting patiently by the door, (because if there was one thing I liked more than my bandana, it was my axe). After securing the axe in a belt loop, I took a breath and stepped out into the storm.

Garmon Mines looked terrible. Tree branches littered the ground. The rain was falling so hard the dirt floor had turned to mud. No animals were out, let alone people. In reality, I could hardly see anyways because of the thick rain. And I couldn't even hear anything because of the wind. I though if some random attacker, say Craig for example (that guy is so sketchy), were to sneak up on me, now would be a great time to do it.

And I set off, holding the honey tight against my chest, and mentally thanking the Harvest Goddess this stupid jar had a lid! It was hard to walk against the wind. I felt like I was going to fall into the rough ocean down below when I walked past the ledge.

BANG!

I swallowed and continued "walking" until I reached the rope bridge that went over the waterfall and the river. The water had risen in volume and was making a great deal of noise. The wind was making the bridge sway in the air, and it honestly looked like it couldn't support even Chloe. I took a breath as thunder boomed again and a lightning bolt appeared in the horizon. The storm was even scarier outside. And I was close to water, which someone had once told me conducted energy real good.

I needed to hurry.

I took a breath, mentally telling myself to man up, and ran for the bridge. I took a cautious step. The plank underneath my foot creaked eerily, but didn't fall, so that was a good sign. I took another step, then another. The bridge continued to sway in the wind and rain, but it seemed… sort of safe. Ok, not really. I broke into a run.

I was doing pretty good. The water was high and loud, which sort of distracted me from how loud the wooden planks were creaking. So the good news is nothing bad happened until I was halfway across the bridge. The bad news?

While running, pretty much blinded by thick rain and flashes of lightning, my foot had caught on a loose board. I tripped and felt myself falling, heading straight towards a face full of splinters. My natural instinct was to throw my arms out in front of me to stop the fall. So I did. But that made the honey slip from my grasp, role off the side of the bridge, and fall into the roaring water down below. And in a second it was gone.

And I could do nothing but watch.

**A/N: Aww, poor Luke! I'm sorry that had to happen :(**

** But I promise, his luck will increase ;D**

** So did you like it? Hate it? Want me to die in a hole with no one but my kittens to keep me company? Please tell me what you think! Reviews make me the happiest person ever! Helpful criticism is encouraged!**

** No reviews, no updates! That's my policy!**

** Thanks!**

** ~blue-eyed-cow**


	3. My perfect plan works out in the end

**A/N: Hey, people! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this, but this story is my least popular so I've been working on my other ones first. **

** I really liked how this final chapter turned out. I hope you guys will think it was worth the wait. It's defiantly my favorite chapter in this fic.**

** For those of you who have 2 hearts with Luke in the game, I think you'll recognize a scene in this chapter. I used almost the same dialogue they use in the game when Luke gives you honey. Like I said in my Author's Note in the first chapter, in my game Luke came to give me honey in the middle of a typhoon, which is what I modeled this story after. Funny thing, actually, because when he came to give me the second gift at 4 hears in the game, it was raining. I feel like every time he comes to visit me there's bad weather, haha!**

** So I hope everyone likes the final chapter of Luke's Gift!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. Duh.**

For a while I just laid there, staring into the rushing water where the honey had fallen, like if I stared at it long enough the jar would just float out of the water and back into my hands.

Yeah, right.

Ok, this totally sucks! I mean, I spent _all_ my money on that stupid thing! And then the stupid island just _had_ to get hit by a stupid typhoon! And then I had to drop the stupid jar of honey into the stupid river. _Stupid! _

Another flash of lightning and the roar of thunder interrupted my mental rant. Oh, right, I should get away from the water…

I forced myself to get up, look away from the roaring river (dude, the honey isn't coming back!) and I shakily ran over the bridge to the other side. There I sank against the high wall of a cliff, trying my best to ignore the storm and think.

Ok, no honey, no gift. No gift, no happy girl. No happy girl, no happy Luke. That's how it worked. So, the way I saw it, that equation (wow, I'm really starting to sound like Phoebe) only worked if I had honey. It was like, the fuel or something. Yeah, that's it. The fuel. Ok, so all I needed was honey! If I got honey, there would be a gift, a happy girl, and a happy Luke. Perfect, right?

No, not right! Because where am I supposed to get a new jar of honey in the middle of a typhoon? The general store was bound to be closed this early in the morning, not like I had any money anyways. Maybe someone in Harmonica Town had some? No, I didn't have enough time to run into town! No one would be outside, anyways.

I ran out of ideas. Even my overly creative mind couldn't come up with anything. I let out a sigh of defeat, not audible over the howling wind, and stood up. Maybe if I just visited Elana… there's no point in going home now anyways. I checked my watch. 5:44.

BOOM!

BANG!

Bandana soaked, spirits dropped, and shivering like crazy, I made my way down the narrow dirt path that led to her ranch. I didn't see how this day could get any worse.

I took a left and turned down a path that was the entrance to the property. There was a small pond with a dock there, next to a small patch of berries and a tree, then if you continued to follow the dirt path you would get to her house.

The pond had overflowed by now and water was running up the banks. I steered clear to avoid it, but not before something in the water caught my eye.

Floating in the small pond was a familiar looking jar. My eyes grew wide. Could it be?

Cautiously I waded into the murky water, just far enough to reach the jar. It was defiantly the same size…

I quickly splashed out of the pond as more thunder and lightning struck the air. It was still a little dark, but I could see one thing for sure: it was the same jar. It was my jar of honey, the one I had dropped moments ago. I smiled. The river I dropped it into must have overflowed into the pond! This was too good to be true!

But my luck disappeared when I looked into the seemingly light jar. Empty.

Anger boiled up inside of me. It rarely happened, but when it did it was hard to control. I held the jar tight, swung around, and threw it with all my might, sending it hurtling towards the tree in the berry patch. It hit the tree hard, although I couldn't hear the satisfying smack over the storm.

I stood there for a second, panting. Then I sighed and splashed through the wet grass to retrieve the jar. It had landed by the base of the small tree. I bent down to pick it up, then straightened up as I heard something. A faint buzzing was coming from somewhere up in the swaying branches of the tree. I squinted my eyes and, for the first time, noticed something hanging from a branch. Whatever it was it was swaying violently in the breeze. All around it buzzing noises were faintly audible. Then, eyes wide, I realized what the object was.

BOOM!

It was a beehive.

A beehive full of honey.

I knew what I had to do. Yeah, it was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done, but it might work. Maybe.

Before I could think it through, I pulled out my axe, aimed, and threw it at the beehive. It spun through the air, and then landed right on target. To my horror and my happiness, the hive fell from the damaged branches of the trees and onto the wet grass.

"WOO HOO!"

BANG!

I ran over to the hive, and stuck my hand right into the little holes. I could feel honey running between my fingers. I scooped some out and placed it into my jar. I was about to do it again when the buzzing sound from earlier again caught my ears through the storm. Looking up, I froze, eyes wide. An army of bees had formed above me, and they didn't look too happy. Crap.

Time for another equation. Stolen honey and broken hives means angry bees. Angry bees mean stingers. Stingers means pain. In other words, stolen honey means pain. That means the fuel is…

RUN, LUKE, RUN!

So I ran like I was being chased by Julius. I grabbed my axe, slipping it back into place. In one hand I had the hive, in the other the jar, and as I ran I was frantically trying to get more honey into the jar. It would have been a lot easier if I didn't have bees chasing me around Elana's yard!

None had stung me yet, but they had gotten close. Finally it seemed I had enough honey in the jar, and I turned around and threw the broken beehive back to the bees. Yet they continued to chase me. I guess they wanted me more than the beehive. That _might_ be a problem…

Then a thought struck me. I remembered once when Owen and I were little we were playing by the waterfall and one of us accidentally stepped on a ground wasp's nest. While I suffered with nine stings, Owen hadn't gotten any because he had jumped right into the river.

So why not use the lake? I was already soaked from the rain, anyways.

I switched direction and ran towards Elana's lake, buzzing noises following close behind me. The overflowed bank was approaching quickly. And as I ran I set the jar and my axe down, sucked in a breath of air, and dove right into the small pond. Water splashed up around me as I swam further down. If I wasn't drenched to the bone before, I defiantly was now. I just hoped the lightning would let up…

A muffled BOOM!

Crud.

I ignored the storm above, the ripples in the water from where rain was striking it, and focused on holding my breath as long as I possible could. By now the bees would surely loose interest, right? I didn't even know how they could fly around in that storm in the first place! Stupid bees, defying the laws of physics…

I couldn't stay under any longer. Besides, this water was far from clean. I swam up fast and, when I broke the surface, sucked in a huge breath of air. Then I looked around. No bees. I smiled. Luke, you are a genius!

I clambered out of the lake, dripping with water, and ran to the jar of honey and my axe. When I had those, I ran to Elana's house before I could be struck my lightning. My luck was really holding up today.

BOOM!

CRASH!

When I arrived at her door, I was panting. I checked my watch. 5:59, just in time.

I took a calming breath, straightened my sopping-wet bandana, and knocked on her door. For a second no one answered. Then…

With obvious difficulty, I saw a gloved hand pry open the door against the wind. In a few more seconds she had the door completely open, but had to stand in front of it to keep the wind from slamming it shut.

Our eyes met. Dang, she was pretty! Elana's short brown hair was even messier than usual, whipping around her face from the wind. She was dressed in a blue tank top with a white T-shirt underneath, and a pair of denim jeans and heavy boots. Her big brown eyes looked tired, but turned confused when she saw me.

"L-Luke? What are you doing here? Man, you're soaked!" She had to yell above the howling wind. Her hair was already wet from the rain.

"What's up!" I yelled back, giving her my best smile and waving at her brightly. Elana did her best to bow in return, but it was proving to be difficult.

"Well, um, look what I found!" I held out the jar. "Honey! It'll give you energy! Try eating it sometime!"

Elana looked at me, still confused. "You brought me honey in the middle of a typhoon?"

I felt a blush creep over my face, but forced it away. "Yeah! I though you might like it so I, I, uh… wanted to give it to you!"

An amused smile was put on her face. "And you couldn't wait until the storm was over?"

"Nope!"

I could see her giggle, but I still couldn't hear it. Elana reached out her arms and took the jar of honey from me. "Thanks, Luke!" Then she put it in her rucksack, where she puts mostly everything.

I smiled. "It was hard to get! I had to run—I mean FIGHT the bees that were guarding it!"

Elana let out a beautiful laugh. "I'm sure you did!"

I nodded, glad I had caught myself. "Yup! Well, I gotta get back to work. See ya!"

I had turned to walk away, satisfied, when her voice stopped me. "Luke! Wait!"

I turned around to meet her gaze. "Yeah?"

She looked concerned. "You're going to walk home in the middle of a typhoon?"

Surprised by her concern, I nodded. "I walked here before, didn't I?"

"Yes, but, it's kind of dangerous, isn't it?" Elana asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, well…"

"Here, why don't you come inside until it blows over?" She suggested. My heart skipped a beat. "I can make some herbal tea! I bet it'll warm you right up!"

Was the fact that I was shivering that obvious? I thought about this. I really, really wanted to go inside. Not only because it was Elana's house, but also because I really was cold and tired and afraid to go back home. But…

I smiled again. "I'm sorry. But I don't want to trouble you," I stopped her before she could object, "don't say I won't because I know I will. You're always busy. You always have stuff to do. So I'm sure me being here will just delay your schedule. See? You're already soaked because you're standing here talking to me. I don't want to cause more trouble than I have already. So I'll just go home now and dry off there."

For a second Elana just stared at me. Then a smile crept across her face. "Well, then, will you at least take an umbrella? I have plenty of them." And before I could object she reached inside her door and pulled out a black umbrella. Then she thrust it into my arms. "Here. Take it, and return it to me when it's not pouring buckets outside. Ok?"

I looked down at her. She was actually quite a bit shorter than me, I realized. I smiled, too, finding it amusing that she thought walking home would be any less dangerous with an umbrella. If anything, that would make it worse. But I didn't want to say anything. "Yeah. Ok, Elana! Thanks! I really have to go now!"

We both waved, and I turned to leave, undoing the strap around the umbrella and popping it open. But, once again, her voice stopped me as I began to walk down the muddy road.

"Luke!"

I looked over my shoulder. I could already hardly see or hear her anymore.

"Thanks for the honey! It's my favorite!"

But I did hear that. I gave her a huge thumb's up in return, and then turned to run down to Garmon Mine again. Happiness was overflowing in me like the water was overflowing from the river.

BOOM!

Not even the storm could get me down. I had completed the equation, and I didn't care how dorky that sounded. All this trouble I had gone through was totally worth it.

"WOO HOO!"

Luke, you are the man!

**A/N: The end! I hope everyone liked my story! I want to thank those faithful readers who have stuck with me this whole time and reviewed this story. Thanks so much!**

**I know this story is over, but please review! Reviews make me so happy! **

**For those of you who are following my other stories, Cooking Lessons with Luke? would come next, but you don't have to read them in order if you don't want to :)**

**Also, I'm planning on writing a story about Toby soon, who I have been dying to write about. So stay tuned for that!**

**Thanks again!**

**~blue-eyed-cow**


End file.
